Always There
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Hermione was there for him when he needed her, George is there for her when she needs him. Oh yeah, Ron's a jerk. EWE, George/Hermione, Epilogue Added.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this fic.

Hermione was in tears. Ron was cheating on her, had dumped her, and now he'd made it so that she was fired from her job. She sat on the Burrow's front steps, wishing she could hide. "Hermione?" She looked up to see George sit down next to her. "What'd he do?"  
She ticked it off on her fingers, "Cheated on me, dumped me, got me fired."

George wrapped his arm around her, "I'd say I'm sorry but honestly you could do better." She leaned against him, "Which are you more upset about?"

"The fact that he brought the tramp here tonight," she whispered. "She keeps giving me this look of smugness and arrogance like 'Oh look at me I'm with knut-boy now! Lucky me you aren't enough woman for him,'" Hermione ceased her impersonation of the tramp and George chuckled at her impersonation.

"Wait, knut-boy? Why are you calling him that?"

"Because he's as small as a knut," she answered. George indicated his own penis and Hermione nodded, which made George laugh hysterically at her confession.

George laughed so hard he couldn't breathe and collapsed on the ground, falling off the stairs; then he settled down, "Well if the tramp and knut-boy are in there, let's go." He offered her his hand to stand.

Hermione looked up at him, "Go where?"

"To the pub to get you rip-roaring drunk, of course," George answered, pulling her up, "I'll make sure you don't do anything untoward and I'll make sure you're safe tonight. Because I know one thing, Hermione Granger, and that is that I will not be in the same room as that tramp. In fact," George cast the sonorous charm over the house, "ATTENTION WEASLEY FAMILY- I, GEORGE WEASLEY, WILL NOT BE VISITING YOU ANYTIME SOON SO LONG AS YOU ACCEPT THAT CHEATING ARSE AND HIS TWO-BIT SLAG INTO THIS HOUSE. WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE APOLOGIZING TO HERMIONE YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME." He ceased the spell and looked at her, "Shall we?"

"You're pretty wonderful George Weasley."

"About time you noticed," he teased, leading her away and Apparating with her.

* * *

Just two hours later, after a quick meal of fish and chips and plenty of appetizers and 6 cocktails, Hermione was well past rat-arsed. And boy was she letting it out. George heard about how Ron would never have passed Hogwarts had they not received honorary NEWTs (although Hermione and George had both sat for their own tests last year to earn their grades, which had actually both been excellent), how Ron's jealousy was no doubt stemming from his knut condition (George giggled every time this was referenced) and how she was much better off without the arrogant, ignorant muppet. He was surprised at how filthy her language got the more she imbibed, but that was the point of this night.

Shortly after one a.m. George paid their tab and took Hermione back to his loft above the shop. He found a hangover potion and sat it on his nightstand, then handed her a t-shirt and some boxer shorts of his, "Go get changed into these," he said.

"Thank you George," she smiled, moving to his bathroom to change. When she emerged she crawled into the bed, "Tonight was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, getting his own sleeping clothes, "I'll just go stay on the couch," he said.

"No stay I can't take your bed," she said, reaching for him. "I don't want to sleep alone George. Please?"

Well George always had had a hard time turning down Hermione. He nodded and changed, then climbed into the bed and lay down next to her. Hermione leaned against him, "You kept me safe and let me rant."

"I told you, tonight was to get you rip-roaring drunk," he held her and they went to sleep, George feeling more content than he was ready to admit to the sensitive, recently heartbroken girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke with a splitting headache. She sat up and heard a grumble. She turned to see George, also in pajamas. She smiled, "Sorry."

"Nightstand," George said, not opening his eyes. Hermione reached and downed the hangover relief potion, "Better?"

"Much," she sighed. "Was I dull?"

"The exact opposite," he opened his eyes and smiled, "Knut-boy will be getting his comeuppance or my name isn't George Weasley."

"Thank you," Hermione squeezed his hand, "I have to move out. Oh bollocks this is going to be so embarrassing."

"I can take care of that," George said. "How about you help me with the shop today and we can have Verity and Lee go get all of your things?"

"Where will I stay though George?"

"Here with me," he said, "I cleaned out Fred's room. I get lonely, it'll be nice to have you here."

"You're like a prince, George."

"Thanks," he smiled, getting up and going to the bathroom to take a leak. Hermione smiled. George was such a prince. After Fred had died she'd been there for him, just there. Never forced him to do anything before he was ready but still guided him along so that he would take steps forward, not back. Ron had been jealous. Hermione had said it was absurd. George was in an emotionally fragile state and _even if _she had wanted more than a friendship, he wouldn't have been in any situation to give it to her.  
Last night it seemed the roles had changed. She had been the emotionally fragile one, and George had been there for her. She got up from his bed and decided to make him breakfast. She went to his kitchen and started up a nice hot breakfast of bangers and scrambled eggs, as well as some hashbrowns.

George exited the bathroom and inhaled. Sizzling sausage. And potatoes? Merlin that witch was amazing. He smiled, "Just for me? I must be special."

"I wanted to thank you. I can't just stay here George. I don't have a job."

"Work in the shop," he said, shrugging, "I like to create things, Lee and Verity sell them and take care of owl post, I could really use someone to handle the books and I recall you being skilled in Arithmancy."

"So you're not just saying this because you pity me?"

"When have you ever known me to offer pity?" He asked, smirking. That was certainly true. George didn't pity her. He was upset about her situation, and sympathetic, but it wasn't pity. And he probably did need help with the books. He wasn't one to make things up. "Besides, we just bought Zonkos," he said, "old Zonko sold the shop to me. His staff is good enough, don't seem upset by Zonko's retirement. He has a son who's going to manage the shop. It's really a good showing."

"Congratulations on the expansion of your business. Fred would be pleased."

George grinned, "Yeah I think he would. We always talked about buying Zonkos." He sat at the table as Hermione served him a plate, "This looks delicious."

They ate in mostly silence before Hermione said, "I accept the job offer and the place to live. But are you sure you want me in Fred's old room?"

"I cleaned it out," he said. "It's empty. Better you're there until you're on your feet than to try and sort out yourself elsewhere. Besides, Lee and Verity will be thrilled to have help with the books. Especially Verity. I tend to pawn off those things on her."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she ate. "You're so thoughtful."

"Quite," he grinned.

She took a shower after breakfast and then went down with George, in some of his clothes, to the shop. Verity arrived for work with a bag of clothes that George had asked her to grab. "Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Go on and get changed. Lee should be here soon."

Hermione returned up to George's apartment and changed. Verity must have bought these clothes because they didn't look like her own wardrobe. Hermione settled into them, comfortable. When she returned she hugged Verity, "Thank you."

"I don't like cheaters. And Ronald Weasley is a sanctimonious arse."

"He grabbed your ass once, didn't he," Hermione said knowingly.

"It was before you two were together. But yes, he did. George says you're going to be doing the books?"

Hermione nodded and Verity showed her the ledger behind the counter, "It's not complete, of course, George has the stuff for the Zonkos acquisition and Lee handles inventory. We do this stupidly."

"So long as collectors aren't knocking on the door it can't be that bad," Hermione said. "Do you have any extra blank ledgers? I figure I can start now. I can't face the sanctimonious arse right now."

"Oh sure," Verity reached under the counter, "here you go," she handed her a quill and inkwell, "It's quiet in the basement if you want to work down there."

"I will later. I'll stay here with George. Thank you for doing this."

"It'll be nice to have another girl to work here with me. Especially around Lee. George is nice, and professional. Lee…is more like Fred," Verity concluded. Hermione laughed.

* * *

When Lee arrived Hermione gave them a list of things that were hers. George gave them empty boxes to shrink her things down and into, and told them outright that if Ron gave them any problems to hex him. Verity had a twisted gleam in her eyes when he said that. The two took off, leaving Hermione and George alone to run the shop. Hermione was quiet as she looked through the books, "They're well organized. At least I won't be playing catch-up," she said.

"True," George nodded, "I have the Zonkos books upstairs. I had a real accountant look through them when we purchased them, to make sure they were honest, but they were so I have their books."

Hermione smiled at him, "I think I'm going to like working here."

"Me too," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Hermione I have…intentions toward you. My mum would call them less than honorable. I would disagree."

"I'm not an idiot George. I know about your crush."

"I'll give you time to get over getting over my idiot brother, and if you don't want to hook up with his older brother I understand," George realized he was rambling but he couldn't stop.

Hermione kissed him and George finally shut up, "Just give me some time to heal, George. And understand that my issues with trust have nothing to do with you and everything to do with how he's treated me."

George nodded and hugged her, "I promise. When you're ready, just say the word and I'll be ready."

"That sounds good," she sighed into his embrace, "can you just be my rock now?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and George weren't exactly ignorant of the attraction between them. They'd felt it when she'd been helping him get over losing Fred. But she'd been with Ron and she was not a cheater. Besides, she didn't feel comfortable ending a relationship and going straight to George. It felt unseemly. And then there was the thought of George not being ready. Not to mention being related to Ron. But now…now they had a chance. Finally. And she would not let that chance escape.

When Verity and Lee returned the two girls went upstairs with the boxes and moved her things in while the boys ran the store. Once that was done they went downstairs and George left to get lunch for them all. Hermione found it nice to be left alone and do the books in the basement office. When she finished it was almost dinnertime and she went upstairs. She took the ledger and copied it into her notebook, handing George the bankbag. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'll deposit it. I could bring back some takeaway, if you want."

"That'd be great," she smiled. "Whatever you want is fine. I just want to read this evening."

"Go on up. Take a bath. Relax," he said, "you deserve it."

He locked the store up as he left and Hermione went upstairs. A bath sounded good actually. She had her own bathroom, fortunately, so she'd have some privacy. She ran a bath and relaxed into it. It felt so good to unwind. She knew that she and Ron were not a good couple. She'd wanted to break it off anyway. It wasn't that she loved him either; he was a friend, nothing more. The dumping and cheating she could handle. It was his vindictiveness and his arrogance that hurt. If he loved her he shouldn't have been like that. Even as friends, it was uncalled for. She finished her bath and got up, drying off and getting dressed.

When George returned he had to admit he liked what he saw. Hermione looked great, her hair up in a braid and her body encased in jeans that most certainly showed off her very alluring legs and a shirt that hinted at her full bosom. She helped him get plates and silverware down for them and they ate together. "How is it that you're so wonderful, George Weasley?"

"It's a secret," he said, leaning over the table toward her, "but I'm the best Weasley brother," he whispered, winking at her. Hermione laughed. "You are so beautiful Hermione," he said. "I'm sorry," he immediately said, blushing. "I shouldn't…just forget I said anything."

"I didn't love Ron," she said immediately, blushing as well.

George's head snapped up, "Is there someone you love, like, as a romantic partner?"

"A Weasley," she teased, before grabbing his hand, "and his name is George."

"I'm a Weasley named George," he whispered, his face turning even redder.

"That you are," she smiled. He smiled at her, "I just…it feels like this is happening too quickly George."

"I understand," he said, a flash of sadness in his eyes. "I'll behave."

* * *

And for the next three weeks, George did behave. And Hermione began to brighten up. Verity and Lee both noticed that she laughed the loudest and looked the happiest when she was with George, but they kept their mouths shut about that. Hermione felt happier than she ever had and one day, as she finished up the books for the month and explained everything to George, she felt a desire to kiss him. He'd said he'd wait for her. And he had. George smiled at her, "I don't know how we ran this shop without you. Even Fred and I weren't…" Hermione interrupted him, kissing him hungrily. George only paused in surprise for a few seconds before he returned the kiss, picking her up and sitting her on his desk as they snogged mercilessly.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Verity opened the door to inquire about paychecks. She smiled and turned to shout out, "Oi Lee! You owe me 10 galleons!"

George and Hermione broke apart, but both were grinning, "That was a long time overdue," she whispered.

"I agree," he smiled. He looked up at Verity, "What was the bet about?"

"How long before you two finally gave in and started snogging. I said less than a month, Lee said three months."

Hermione chuckled, "Well I'm glad we could help you win some extra cash. I wrote up the payroll," she looked for the ledger, which had fallen on the floor. George picked it up, "So you can write the checks."

"Sounds good," George smiled, pulling out the checkbook as Hermione hopped off the desk. He wrote down the amounts of each employee, including himself, and signed the checks. He handed Verity hers, "This year we're going to do Christmas bonuses when the time comes. I'm basing it off how much we sell. We have loads of new inventory thanks to Hermione."

"I knew I loved having you here," Verity grinned at Hermione, who accepted her own check from George. "So we'll get a percentage?"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded, "The more we sell, the more we make. And we'll keep track of individuals. So if you sell more than Lee, you'll get a larger percentage than he will. I'll take the percentages and apply them to how much extra profit we had as a total, and then that will be your bonus."

"Sounds good," Verity nodded. "Are we going to have a Christmas party?"

"Of course," George grinned. He handed Lee his check as Lee forked over 10 galleons to Verity, "I figured we could have the Hogsmeade location come here and we could have a raffle for a prize and just in general celebrate all being awesome."

"We are pretty awesome," Lee nodded. "And half the store is snogging."

"When there are four of us working here that's easy to manage," Hermione chuckled, looking up at George. "Now I think we need to go snog in private."

"No arguments here," he pulled her to him and kissed her, "Verity do you have the bank bag?"

She handed it to him, "I'm going home. See you tomorrow." They were always closed on Sundays and Mondays, leaving them all with a five day work week, with longer hours on Fridays and Saturdays. George insisted on those two days, because Mondays were always abysmal and being closed Sunday seemed to heighten business on Fridays and Saturdays. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant they would all have some long hours. Hermione didn't just do the books, she also did sales along with Lee, Verity, and George.

Lee left shortly after, leaving George and Hermione alone. Hermione squeezed his hand, "We could go to Gringotts together, to deposit our checks. Then we could go to dinner. Nothing fancy, obviously. I'm not a fancy kind of girl."

"Good because I'm not a fancy kind of boy," he kissed her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Most definitely," she smiled. "Let's go then."

"Ladies first," he said, watching her exit the office ahead of him. Damn those jeans that highlighted Hermione's assets. They went to the bank, not shy about touching one another. She ran her hand through his hair as they waited in line. "Bored?" George asked.

"I just like touching you," she smiled.

"I just like kissing you," he muttered.

She moved her head closer to his, "What's stopping you?"

George just smiled and leaned in, kissing Hermione. "Nothing is ever going to stop me now."

"Good," she mumbled against his lips before pulling away so that they could move forward, "I'll see you soon," she went up to the goblin to deposit her check and take out some spending cash.


	4. Chapter 4

George hadn't spoken to his family since the announcement that they had to kick Ron out before he returned. Hermione had heard nothing from Harry or any of the others. It was pretty obvious, to her, that they were choosing Ron over her. George deposited the money into the store's account, then deposited his paycheck. He hadn't told Hermione that his family still wasn't speaking to him. He didn't want her to feel guilty. He didn't mind choosing Hermione over his family. She'd been there for him through it all, and they'd been unable to even look at him. As he was about to go he heard someone call his name and turned to see Bill, "Hey George."

"I think I made my statement pretty clear," he said, frowning. "I'm tired of our family embracing Hermione like a daughter one minute and not knowing her from Voldemort the next." He folded his arms, "She deserves better than that." He accepted the coins from the goblin and loaded them into his sack, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm taking her to dinner. Just because Ron didn't know what he had doesn't mean I didn't and I won't let her out of my grasp a second time."

Bill looked over at Hermione, who was clearly waiting for George, "You know how mum gets."

"She doesn't like Fleur either," George pointed out. "I'm not Percy. I won't date who mummy approves of. I love that girl over there Bill. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Bill nodded, "Well mum thinks you'll come around."

"We'll see how she feels with an empty seat at Christmas," George said, "I'm not spending the holiday at the Burrow. Goodbye Bill."

He walked away, smiling when he reached Hermione and kissing her, "What did Bill want?"

"To convince me to speak to them again. I refused," he wrapped his arm around her, "let's go to that café you like for dinner. We're supposed to get snow tonight so this might be our last chance before the Alley gets covered in snow."

"Sounds good," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Do you miss them?"

"Some of them," he answered. "But I'd rather have you than them. Ever since Fred died you've been the only one to not treat me like I'll break in two and you've always looked me in the eyes."

"I could always tell you two apart too," she smiled. "I bet Fred hated that."

"It drove him nuts," George laughed, "the beauty of being identical twins was we could point at one another as being at fault. But you always knew."

Hermione leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her, "I guess, looking back, I just paid more attention to you. So it wasn't a matter of knowing which was Fred and which was George, just which one was George. Fred was the other one by default. If you'd been triplets I wouldn't have been able to tell Fred and the other one apart."

George grinned, "I'm glad I had that effect on you."

"You still do," she sighed, inhaling his cologne. "You smell so good George."

"I'm glad," he chuckled, "you always smell good." Neither noticed that they were being followed by Bill as they ate dinner and then went back to the shop, pausing to kiss a few times. When they entered they headed up to their flat, George opening the door despite Hermione's new favorite position, which was nipping at his remaining ear as her hands ran over George's back and chest. "You're distracting me witch," he mumbled.

"You taste so good though George," she mumbled into his ear. "Get us inside so we can get in your bed."

"We're going to be exhausted tomorrow," he grinned, finally unlocking the door and pulling her inside. "And I'm not the size of a knut." She laughed as they shut the door and locked it, going to his room as they kissed and started to strip one another of clothes. Clothes were such nuisances. Hermione pulled his shirt over his head, "If I'd known you just wanted my body," he smirked, being silenced quickly with more kisses. Damn her tongue. They got to the bedroom almost nude, George down to his boxers and Hermione down to her bra and panties. He ran his hands over her body, "Finally you're all mine. I'm never giving you a reason to leave."

"George I'm never going to want to," she kissed him and unhooked her bra, sliding out of it with his help. "I love you," she said, groaning as his mouth feasted upon her breast. "George!"

Hearing his name on her lips as she was aroused really appealed to George Weasley, and he pushed her onto the bed, joining her as he did. He wasn't planning on removing his mouth from these amazing breasts anytime soon. They were gorgeous.

She was writhing in pleasure before long and George removed his boxers after she had reached for his waistband several times. When she grasped his penis she squeezed a bit and he detached from her breast, groaning in pleasure, "Oh yes witch," he groaned, his hips rocking against her.

"Definitely not a knut," she quipped, making George laugh as he leaned in to kiss her again. "Hope you know how to use it."

"I'll make you forget your name," he said, caressing her to find she was very wet. "You want me," he smiled.

"Badly," she kissed him, "Shut up George."

"Yes ma'am," he said, pushing into her and groaning as he did. "Oh Hermione so tight…"

She closed her eyes and arched against him as he filled her. George was certainly the biggest she'd had. Not that she was complaining. He felt…right. The couple began to move against one another, kissing madly the whole time.

When they climaxed together for the final time he collapsed next to her on the bed, his hand on her stomach. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Hermione blinked a few times before looking at him, "I still remember my name."

"There's always next time," George chuckled. "Do you need anything? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No thank you George. I'm fine. I just want to snuggle with you."

"I like that," he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I refuse to sleep alone tonight."

"Me too," she smiled. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I love you. It wasn't easy, but I thought about what we could have if I did," he gently moved a hair out of her face, "We need sleep my love."

"We have a busy day tomorrow," she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I apologize if the formatting is weird, this is my first long story I've uploaded and I'm still figuring out the spacing and whatnot on the site.

The next morning she woke alone. George was exiting the shower, toweling his hair dry, "I would have waited but today is going to be a really busy day Hermione."

"I understand," she got out of bed and they kissed before he teasingly swatted at her bottom as she walked to her own bedroom and bathroom. "Do not follow me George."

"Bollocks," she heard him say. Laughing she entered the shower.

They shared a quick breakfast before they went down to open the store. As soon as they opened the customers started piling in. George nodded to Hermione behind the counter as he tended to people. Verity and Lee appeared five minutes later and went to work tending to customers while Hermione manned the register.

The store was so busy for the next few weeks that before they all knew it, Christmas was upon them. Hermione's additions of pet toys, baby toys, and some sex toys were excellent sellers; George was glad he listened to her. Both stores were doing exceptionally well, and George was glad that he could still own a joke shop but have things for others. And he created some of the pet and baby toys himself, while he altered the sex toys with different spells. Hermione was the gracious tester for those, Crookshanks handled the cat toys.

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas when Ginny Weasley dragged her fiancée Harry Potter into the alley to look at all the sights. "We should go see George," she suggested.

"I dunno Ginny he made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with us so long as we still saw Ron and Lavender and hung out with them."

"But I want to see the shop. It always looks so festive for the season and George makes everyone dress up in costumes!" Harry really didn't like this idea, but agreed anyway. Ginny was impossible once she set her mind to something.

The shop bell rang and none of the employees looked up. Verity was helping new parents select some baby toys, Lee was helping a young witch find things for her fiancée's Muggleborn parents (thank you Hermione for insisting on products for that audience), Hermione was in the back of the shop helping a young woman looking for a gift for a 'bridal shower' (Hermione would believe it if, 9 out of 10 times, she didn't hear that excuse) and George was at the register, which had a very, very long line of people in front of it. Ginny saw George dressed as Santa Claus and smiled. He looked happy. "Come on, let's look around."

"Ginny we shouldn't be here," Harry said, his complaint falling on deaf ears as Ginny saw a girl blushing profusely and exiting a backroom. "You want to go in there don't you?" Harry asked, watching her eyes.

"Of course." She'd seen Verity and Lee's elf costumes. They entered the back room to see a woman, her back to them, in a reindeer outfit stocking one of the shelves. It was dim in here. "Oh sweet Merlin," Ginny gasped, looking around at the sex toys and lubes and birth control potions.

"First time here?" A familiar voice asked as it turned, "Ginny? Harry?"  
"HERMIONE?!" The two in question yelled out.

She narrowed her eyes, "Unless you want something, I suggest you leave. George won't be pleased that you're here."  
"You're working here?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't speak and Harry looked at her, feeling guilty. It was easy to not feel guilty when she wasn't there, but seeing her…well that was a different story.

"Ginny how about you go on," Harry said, pushing her out of the room, "I'm sorry," he said immediately to Hermione. "I…I'm an ass. You've always been a great, loyal friend to me. And I didn't give you the same respect. I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry felt tears coming and Hermione pulled him into a hug, "I keep meaning to apologize but I…I just wasn't sure if you'd let me."

"I've missed you too Harry," she whispered, hugging him tightly, "I've missed you too."

Harry pulled himself together, "How are you? Really?"

"George let me stay with him, let me heal. He gave me a job. And then after a month we finally admitted our attraction to one another. And we started dating."

If Harry was surprised by this he didn't say anything. "So long as he makes you happy and he's good to you I don't care."

"He's very good to me Harry," Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Guess I won't be spending the holiday at the Burrow," he shook his head, "but I'd rather have you than that. You've been there for me ever since the troll in the bathroom."

She hugged him again and then she saw George enter the room, "I just saw Ginny and kicked her ou…Harry?"

"He apologized to me George," Hermione said. George smiled and shook the man's hand, "And he's happy for us."

George hugged her, "Need to switch out on the cashier. Verity's taking over for a bit. Was wondering if you wanted me in here instead."

"Mostly girls come, George, and they seem more comfortable talking to me."

"If you're sure," he shrugged, "Come on Harry, you're disturbing my work time."

"Come by tomorrow Harry," Hermione said, "tomorrow afternoon I don't work. We can talk."

"Sure," Harry nodded. "I'll see you then," he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her one last time, "I'm so glad you're happy Hermione."

"Thank you Harry. That means alot to me." Harry and George left and Hermione went back to work. That was a pleasant surprise. She was glad to have Harry in her life again. He was a pretty big part, since she didn't have her parents anymore. They'd been killed by Death Eaters even after she relocated them to Australia. Hermione was all alone, except for her friends. Harry felt even worse about that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day he came to the store and Verity pointed him to the back stairs up to the apartment. When he knocked he heard a squeal and soon the door opened, "Oh Harry good. George go downstairs."

"But…"

"GO!" Hermione kissed him before pushing him out the door after Harry had entered. After she shut the door she shook her head, "George put me in a Mrs. Claus outfit today and was immediately annoyed that it showed off my body."

"Isn't that the point?" Harry smirked.

"Well apparently Lee spiked his tea with a lust potion. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off me so we came up here…and thanks to your impending arrival I was able to escape his embrace. I love that man; good thing too otherwise I'd hex his bollocks off." Harry laughed.

* * *

They sat and talked for a long while, Harry telling her about his own career and his engagement to Ginny. Hermione told him all about dating George, and working at the shop. They talked for over two hours. When George returned from the shop they were still sitting and talking. George sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Hello gorgeous," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Hi yourself," she said, pulling him into a kiss. "Did you get Lee back?"

"Yes," he said simply. "He'll find out tomorrow morning what I did to him."  
She smiled and settle against him, "Harry's engaged to your sister."

"You poor man," George said. "So you and Hermione are getting along well then?"

Hermione nodded and snuggled against him. "Almost like old times," she said. Harry smiled. "George remove your hand."

"But you're so sexy," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head, "I know it's not the lust potion."

"Just me desiring my alluring, beautiful girlfriend," George smiled.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, "I appreciate the sentiment, love, but I do have to talk to Harry."

George was now nuzzling her neck and Harry laughed, "I think someone is rather attached Hermione."

"He's usually not this bad. Well not at this time of the day. George if you leave a mark I swear to Merlin you will pay."

"But you're so wonderful," he mumbled, "you taste good."

She felt herself blush and pull away from him, "Stay still or I'll stun you." Hermione leaned close and smelled him. "Dammit someone spritzed him with the Hands On Perfume. George go take a shower."

"Only if you join me," he said, reaching for her.

Hermione pulled away, "I'll be in in a bit, okay? Just start washing yourself off so that when I get in there your attentions can be on getting me clean."

George jumped off the sofa and headed to the bathroom immediately. "Lee again?"

"I'd bet on Verity. Perk of working at the joke shop is that we constantly prank one another. I'll get revenge."

"Shouldn't George get revenge?"  
"I'm the one that suffered with a handsy George today," she said indignantly. "Once the shower washes off the cologne he'll calm down."

Harry smiled, "You really are happy here."

"Moreso than in my old job, without a doubt. It's just…George is good at making me laugh, and I like seeing all the smiling faces."

Harry nodded. "Well Christmas will be awkward. Ginny won't be happy I'm not going to the Burrow."

"You can come here," she offered. "George and I are having a small Christmas dinner all to ourselves."

"That sounds great," he smiled. "Guess I should give you guys your privacy. I'll see you on Christmas?"

"Definitely," she hugged him. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Hermione," he kissed her on the cheek and left, Apparating out of the apartment. She sighed before looking at the bathroom door. The cologne had to have worn off. And George looked so sexy naked. She rolled her eyes. There was no hope for her. She went back to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill met Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, "So you saw them?"

"They're really in love," Harry said. "Do you really think this will work Bill?"

"Mum won't get the message unless we all do it. Charlie's on board, so are Percy and Penelope; Fleur is delighted that she won't have to endure Mum's judgmental gaze."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I don't think Ginny will come though."

"Her loss," Bill shrugged. "I think this is the perfect Christmas present to Hermione and George."

Harry had to agree. "They're not planning a very big meal."

"That's where we come in. We show up with food and presents."

* * *

Christmas morning dawned and Hermione felt George's arms tighten around her. "Hey handsome? It's Christmas."

"Don't care," he mumbled.

"Not even with a naked, aroused girlfriend in your bed?"

George smiled, "I guess I should take care of your needs."

"So kind of you sir," she leaned up and kissed him, "oh George," she gasped into his ear as he rolled on top of her. "You are the best boyfriend ever, you know."

"Thank you," he kissed her hungrily, "you're so amazing," he mumbled as he slid into her, growling at the tightness. She was so passionate with him.

After a wonderful morning together they showered together and got dressed. Hermione went to the small present pile. "I'm sorry George," she said.

"Why?"

"You don't get to be with your family today," she said, leaning against the strong man's body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm with you, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be," he kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. They heard a knock on the door and she went to it, "Harry must be here."

* * *

To say that the couple was surprised was the understatement of the year. On the other side of the door was Bill, Fleur, and their little girl Victoire; Charlie and a new girlfriend; Percy and his new wife Penelope, who was sporting a baby bump; and Harry. All had dishes, and all had presents. "George let them in quit standing in the doorway," Hermione yanked him back into the apartment and let them come in, "What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to apologize to you both. George we shouldn't have let you walk out of our lives like that and Hermione…we should have stuck up for you with Ron. He was out of line," Charlie said. "Forgive us?"

"Yes," Hermione said, noticing that George had a tear in his eye. "I don't know that we can fit everyone in here though. "I guess we could move some things around in the store and transfigure a table down there."

George and Charlie went down to the shop with Percy and Bill, all of them rearranging things to make a table. Upstairs Hermione, Fleur, Penelope, and Charlie's girlfriend Daciana went to the kitchen and somehow managed to all fit easily, cooking the rest of the meal. Harry watched Victoire while they did, playing with the little girl.

* * *

Once the meal was cooking away they all returned and exchanged gifts. Hermione realized that they'd all bought her and George gifts. A relief, because they'd bought all of them presents; she knew George was hoping they'd see the light. "Why did you all show up unannounced?"

"It's easier to send Mum a message when we do it en masse," Charlie said.

"Plus she doesn't like Fleur, Penny, or Daciana," Percy added. "But she's been over the moon with Won-Won and Lav-Lav," he shuddered in disgust.

"It's frustrating, seeing her choose one son over another," Bill said, "but this is her favorite holiday, so if none of us show up, well that won't please her in the least."

George smiled and held his niece in his lap as she opened the present from him, "You okay Harry?"

He nodded, "She sided with her mum, I sided with Hermione. Hopefully she'll see the light but if she doesn't it's not my fault."

George smiled and helped Victoire finish opening the present. She squealed in delight and hugged her uncle. Fleur smiled as Victoire hugged the color-changing Pygmy Puff from George and Hermione. "It changes colors sporadically. I thought she'd like it," he told his sister-in-law.

"Zank you George," she smiled, "eet ees perfect." Victoire walked over to her mother, showing her the little creature that was nustled against her neck before running and hugging Hermione.

"You're welcome Victoire," she smiled. "You have to take care of it okay? We got you some food for it," Hermione nodded to a small present on the other side of the tree and Bill grabbed it, "I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

Harry was under the tree, passing out presents. He picked up one and looked at it, "Hermione this one's for you, from George," he handed her the package and she looked at George, who moved to sit next to her, suspiciously.

"If you're this close it's safe to open then," she said. George laughed and kissed her sweetly, "What is it?"

"Open it and see," he said, wrapping his arm around her. Hermione opened the rather large box to see a smaller box. She lifted it out and George removed the larger box, tossing it onto the floor. Inside this box was another box, "I'm so sneaky," George smirked to himself.

Hermione opened the next box to reveal another box, "George…"

"What? This is the last one, I promise," she opened the final box to reveal a necklace. She was relieved. George helped her put it on, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him, "thank you." The necklace was platinum with a platinum heart outline, with a ruby suspended in the middle of it. They kissed again before she suddenly smiled, "I wonder what Ronald will think of the present I sent him."

"You sent him a present?" Harry asked.

"I helped," George said proudly. "Hermione's idea, my execution."

"It's perfect," Hermione pointed to a present and Harry handed it to her, "Happy Christmas my love." George opened it to reveal a brand new, beautiful and engraved book. "It's for your inventions. You can jot down notes. And no one can see them. It vanishes if someone other than you opens the book."

"But what if I want to show you something?"

"It's charmed to do so if you wish."

George grinned. The book was perfect. He leaned in and kissed her, "You're the best," he whispered, deepening the kiss. "Best girlfriend ever," he kissed her again, "Sorry other women here, Hermione's the best girlfriend ever!" He announced. She laughed and blushed.

* * *

They all carried food downstairs, placing it on the enlarged table. George sat next to Hermione and they all settled in to eat. "What did you send Ron?" Charlie asked.

Hermione chuckled, "Let's just say that it's something he could have used when we were dating. And I know it'll hit him where it hurts the most."

"Ahh you sent him something to enlarge his…unit," Harry said, catching himself before he said something inappropriate in front of Victoire. Everyone else knew what he meant and dissolved into laughter and giggles. "Well that'll make it awkward."

"Especially when he realizes he can only open it in front of an audience of more than three people, not including himself," George grinned, "Hermione's idea, really. And he can only figure out it comes from the store, won't have a bloody clue for who gave it to him."

"Sent a bottle to the trollop too," Hermione said. "With an anonymous note about how she might want it to heighten her pleasure from non-existent to slightly-existent."

More laughing was had, especially from the Weasley boys and Harry. "He picked the wrong witch to screw over," Bill said.

"Well he's in for a surprise if he takes it," George added, "we might have added a unique feature. Tested it on a couple…uh…gentlemen of the evening."  
"It will talk. Not just talk, but chat about the weather, politics, and it will say whatever's on the person's mind," Hermione added, "so if ickle Ronnikins thinks about another woman in bed, her name will be called out." The whole table began guffawing as they imagined it.

* * *

A/N- I'm debating posting an epilogue of sorts. About whether Molly and Arthur see the light, what happens when/if Ron uses his "present", does Ginny come around...unsure if I will or not. If you want one let me know!


	8. Epilogue

A/N- Well here it is. I've worked on it all night. The epilogue of Always There, with some extra humor thrown in because when you stick Hermione Granger and George Weasley together humor is a requirement. This takes place 7 years after the conclusion of Chapter 7. I hope it satisfies you. I've got lots of other George/Hermione fics, just none that are finished XD I'm working on it! Maybe if I upload them I can make myself finish them...

Honestly, I wasn't planning on writing this. I thought it was over. But with such nice reviews requesting an epilogue, I couldn't leave them hanging. Thank you to everyone who's following, favoriting, and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I tend to be my own worst critic so it's nice to get some positivity about my work. And now, without further ado, enjoy the epilogue!

* * *

-Seven Christmases Later-

"Daddy! Daddy! It's Cwismuss!" Two chestnut haired toddlers poked at their father's shoulder.

"Mummy, Daddy isn't waking up!" George kept his eyes closed. Why had he told Hermione that he wanted children? He was clearly an idiot. She should have committed him to St. Mungo's instead of dragging him off to the bedroom. Being a twin, he should have known the odds of them having twins were pretty high. And how could he forget that he'd been a huge rulebreaker and would be getting that back double? He was not looking forward to them going to Hogwarts. He knew they'd probably be worse than he and Fred had been. And he knew Hermione would be more than happy to point the finger at him.

He felt the pressure of two children on his chest and stomach and he groaned. "Daddy!" He finally opened his eyes to see the two happy two-year-olds. "Santa came!" They said together. "We wanna see our pwesunts!"

"Mummy says wake up!"

George closed his eyes and turned his head, "Tell Mummy that Daddy doesn't want to."

"Tell Daddy that Mummy wants a divorce," came the reply from the doorway. George opened his eyes immediately and looked at her. Hermione smiled, "Up George. They waited until 7am." George nodded and she picked them both up off of the bed, placing them back on the floor, "Go wait in front of the tree Ares, Apollo. Mummy and Daddy will be there soon." The sound of running was heard and Hermione shook her head as she walked to the bed, kissing him. "Hello handsome."  
George returned the kiss, pulling her into the bed with him. She was wearing his shirt from yesterday and she looked so hot like that. For having two rambunctious twin two year olds Hermione looked as amazing as she had the first time he'd seen her nude body. She pulled away, "I want my Christmas present," he pouted.

"Well I'm sorry but me naked is not it," she teased, tossing him his boxers and pajama pants, "I don't trust any child of George Weasley's alone for more than three minutes. Now get up."

"They're not alone," he argued, "they have each other."

"Two minutes then," she replied. "Let's go George. What possessed me to have children with a Weasley twin? My smarts, your penchant for trouble…not a great combination."

George frowned and followed her out to the living room, "I take offense. I had fantastic grades in school."

"I know," she kissed him, "that makes things worse not better George." Well he had to admit. She had a point.

* * *

After a busy morning with the twins the quartet arrived at the Burrow. Hermione and George were content in their Weasley sweaters and jeans, and the twins enjoyed their sweaters too. Ares' had a spear and shield, symbols of the god he was named after, and Apollo had a bow and quiver, also like the god he was named after. When they entered Hermione and George quickly removed the coats and boots only to see the boys go running into the living room yelling out, "Aunt Ginny!" George and Hermione just smiled at each other. Ginny had quickly come around after that first Christmas. Hermione had been working the cash register on Boxing Day when Ginny had come in, hugged her, and babbled on and on about how sorry she was and how much she missed her.

George helped Hermione out of her own winter cloak and they heard, "Grandma!" and saw two brown-haired blurs go running into the kitchen with the laughter of Molly Weasley soon being heard. The couple shook their heads. Two weeks after Ginny had apologized to the couple Molly appeared at the store shortly before closing. Apparently Ron, having used the potion to have sex with Lavender, had been revealed to be cheating on her with Daphne Greengrass by his surprisingly talkative penis. A tearful Lavender had then told Molly everything; that Ron had cheated on Hermione with her, that Ron had dumped Hermione rather than give her the satisfaction of dumping his cheating arse, and that she'd helped Ron get Hermione fired from her job. Molly had immediately arrived to apologize to Hermione for everything, including believing Ron's story that she had been at fault for everything and was merely blaming him.

Lavender had shown up two months after Molly's arrival and apologized to Hermione, asking for her forgiveness. Hermione had given it freely, much to her former dorm-mate's relief. They still weren't friends, but Hermione was able to close that chapter on her life finally. Ron was no longer invited to family gatherings.

"Hi guys," Ginny smiled at them as they entered the living room, "Harry give them some cider."

"I hope there's alcohol," Hermione said, "I have three annoying Weasley boys in my home."

"Your home above the shop," Harry said, handing her the cider, "no alcohol in this, but there's wine for dinner."

George looked at the baby girl in Ginny's arms as he sat down on the couch next to his wife, "How are you both doing with Lily?"

"I'm still terrified to be a dad," Harry said. "But she's sleeping through the night finally." He handed George a cider, "Planning on moving anytime soon?"

Hermione leaned against George, who wrapped an arm around her, "We are going to look for a home this spring. The boys are getting older, we'd like them to each have their own room."

"Not that they're going to want it," George said. "But we're going to try."

The twins played with their cousins while George and Hermione snuggled on the couch. Hermione sighed, content. Their third Christmas together George had proposed marriage to her. She'd said yes immediately. They had been married the next year on October 9th, the day her own parents had been married. George, Molly, and the rest of the Weasleys (minus Ron) had done everything they could to make sure that though her parents were gone, she felt connected to them still throughout the wedding preparations.

When they'd learned they were carrying twins a year after that they'd talked about names. Hermione's mother was named Helen, and Hermione had also been named after Greek mythology's Trojan War. One night George had held Hermione after making love and suggested naming them after characters in the Trojan War stories. She'd agreed and they'd chosen the names Ares and Apollo.

The twins were, in George's eyes, their greatest achievements. The boys had Hermione's hair color but George's eyes and his hair type. Hermione's nose and complexion. They were adorable. When they'd been born he and Hermione had arrived at the hospital alone. He'd exited the room after they were born to see all of his family, minus Ron, waiting. Fleur's little sister Gabrielle worked as a receptionist and when she'd heard that Hermione was in labor she'd contacted the Weasleys for them. Everyone had been thrilled for them. Molly had been crying as she entered the room to see Hermione with the twins.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked.

Hermione smiled and looked up at him, "How wonderful my life has been these past 7 years."

"It has been pretty wonderful," he smiled. "I like the parts where we were naked and in bed together."

She rolled her eyes, "Speaking of that," she summoned a package from underneath the tree. George opened it to reveal a very alluring lacy lingerie set.

"I'm not wearing this Hermione."

"I'll be wearing it on our vacation to a Swiss chateau we'll be staying in for a week, starting on New Year's Eve." George looked at her and grinned, "The kids are going to stay with your parents, and Crookshanks is being watched by Percy and Penny. Lee's going to look after the store and Ginny's agreed to help out too."

"I really, really love you," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. That sounded like paradise. No worries, just some romance and relaxation. Well, tons of romance and relaxation. George already couldn't keep his hands off his wife. Being alone with her with zero chance of interruptions would only enhance that.

* * *

Outside the Burrow, as a blizzard began, a lone redheaded figure stared at his former home. Ronald Weasley saw the happy faces inside, saw the children sitting on their parents' laps sleepily. He could have had that. Instead he'd used his fame to sleep with as many women as he could, and his reputation had caught up to him. He'd ended up quitting his job. Loads of Howlers had made his boss tell him he could quit or be fired. Ron had lived off his money from his job and his Order of Merlin award before struggling to find a job. No one wanted to hire him. He'd gotten a job as a groundskeeper for the Chudley Cannons. Not exactly a dream job, but it was something.

He'd dug his own bed in the pile of manure that his life had become. He was stuck with it. When he'd lied to his mother, he thought he'd get away with it. She held grudges so long. Never had Ron thought it'd turn against him. He'd missed the weddings of his siblings, the births of his nieces and nephews…birthdays, holidays, everything. Who'd have thought a potion to enlarge your penis could lead to your life falling apart?

* * *

George looked at his wife after they had tucked their boys into bed, "Wait a minute."

She shut the door to their room and they walked back to their room, "What?"

Pushing her against their bedroom door he smirked, "You said my present didn't involve you being naked."

Hermione frowned and shook her head when she realized what he was talking about. "Well I'll be wearing the lingerie," she pointed out.

"Not for long," he argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay, yes. You're right. I was wrong. Me being naked is part of your present."

"That's better," George gave her a satisfactory smirk, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione pulled him toward the bed, "Now let's celebrate Christmas in our traditional manner."

George leaned in and kissed her, "Fa la la la la, la la la la."

"You're lucky you're so wonderful," she muttered as his mouth moved over her neck.


End file.
